Albigensi
Ich nazwa pochodzi od miasta Albi w Francji . Albigensi często debatowali z księżami katolickimi a najbardziej były znane ich debaty z Dominikiem de Guzman - znanym dziś w kościele katolickim jako święty Dominik . Chodź oskarżał albigensów o herezje jego świadectwo wygłoszone przeciw nim ukazuje ich prawdziwa wiarę . Powiedział :' Heretycy zyskują swoich wyznawców nie dzięki swojej władzy i przepychu czy pięknym szatą , lecz przez gorliwe głoszenie przez apostolską pokorę , przez prostotę , przez pozorowanie świętości . ' - Dominik de Guzman Albigensi wbrew kłamstwu Kościoła katolickiego , nie byli Manichejczykami . Ich geneza ma źródła u Punicjan których wiara sięga Apostoła Pawła , byli Biblijnymi chrześcijanami a nie dułalistami . Dominik przekonywał że świętość albigensów była fałszywa i powinna zostać zniszczona rzekomą prawdziwą świętością katolicyzmu . Początkowo próbował przeciwstawiać się przeciw Albigensom głosząc kazania , lecz jego wysiłki przynosiły skromne efekty . Albigensi byli znani jako świetnie obeznani z pismem świętym i odrzucili nauczanie Dominika jako odstępcze nauczanie Rzymu . W roku 1206 , albigensi ogłosili''' że kościół rzymski nie jest oblubienicą chrystusa lecz kościołem zamętu , pijanym krwią męczenników , że kościół rzymski nie jest ani dobry , ani święty ani ustanowiony przez Jezusa Chrystusa .' - Source Rome and the Biblie by David W. Cloud , str. 9 Podczas Debaty w Montreal w 1207 doszło do ostatniego starcia na argumenty pomiędzy katolickim duchowieństwem reprezentowanym przez Dominika de Guzmana a Albigensami . Historycy opisują jej przebieg jako klęske Dominika który nie sprostał przywódcy albigensów Benuarde de Treme . James Mc. Donald pisze że " '''Guzman został upokorzony tą porażką , mówiąc w imieniu Chrystusa poprzysiągł śmierć i zniewolenie swoim oponentom' " . - Sourc " Dominik Guzman " by James Mcdonald Aby wcielić w życie te pogruszki założył zakon dominikanów który stał się głównym instrumętem świętej inkwizycji . Dwa lata później częściowo inspirowany przez furie dominika , Papież Inocenty III ogłosił słynną krucjatę przeciw albigensom . Ta rzeź była dowodzona przez bliskiego znajomego Dominika Simona de Monfore , opisywanego przez katolików jako dzielnego rycerza , a protestantów jako brutalnego masowego morderce który poświęcił się nie tylko wymordowaniu wszystkich albigensów ale również zniszczeniu wszystkich śladów ich nauczania . "' Krucjata Simona the Monfort doprowadziła do takich zniszczeń że wygineli nie tylko ludzie ale również ich pisma' . " - Source Rome and the Biblie of Dawid W. Cloud str. 65 W roku 1233 papież Grzegorz IX usankcjonował inkiwzycje jako oficjalną doktrynę kościoła i rozpoczął okres ponad 600 lat prześladowania biblijnych chrześcijan . Skutkiem wymordowania albigensów było całkowite odebranie dostępu do bibli , zabronienie jej tłumaczenia na języki narodowe . " Kanon 3 - Władcy Prowincji mają przeszukiwać domy , wioski i lasy aby znaleść kryjówki heretyków . Kanon 4 - Jeśli kto kol wiek udziela schronienia kacerzowi , jego majątek podlega konkwistacie , a on sam musi być wydany na śmierć . Kanon 6 - dom w którym heretyk został zatrzymany , ma zostać zburzony . Kanon 14 - Osoba posiadająca odpis starego lub testamentu ma być uznana za Heretyka . " - Prawa Francji Króla Ludwika IX " Świętego " przeciwko Albigensą , 1229 rok Dominik Guzman.jpg|Dominik de Guzman Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo